malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Andarist
Andarist was a Tiste Andii and the younger brother of Anomander Rake. Unlike Rake, Andarist had not become a Soletaken dragon and thus, although still long-lived, he aged.House of Chains, Chapter 12, UK MMPB p.525 He was described as an extremely tall, ancient old man. His hair was long, white and dishevelled and he wore a beard. His skin was black as ebony and his eyes glittered amber, actually emitting light. The heat radiating from his body shrivelled plants in his vicinity.House of Chains, Chapter 9, UK MMPB p.437 He had weathered features.House of Chains, Chapter 12, UK MMPB p.518 He spoke very good Malazan, although haltingly, as if he rarely used the words.House of Chains, Chapter 9, UK MMPB p.437 Andarist had long surrendered himself to a grief that could never heal.House of Chains, Chapter 9, UK MMPB p.436-441 He did not at first appear much of a warrior as he carried himself like an absent-minded scholar who bore a perpetual look of confusion. He wielded the huge, double-handed sword Vengeance (also called Grief).House of Chains, Chapter 12, UK MMPB p.517 His silver chain armour had seen centuries of use.House of Chains, Chapter 12, US SFBC p.431-432 Andarist possessed a stoic attitude having seen many of his kin perish over the years. He did not concern himself with events beyond the island.House of Chains, Chapter 9, US SFBC p.367-369 In House of Chains ] Calling himself Darist, Andarist lived on the floating island Drift Avalii with a number of young descendants of his brother, Anomander. They had been settled on the island by Rake to guard the Throne of Shadow, but Rake had never returned and they had been isolated for many decades.House of Chains, Chapter 9, US SFBC p.363House of Chains, Chapter 12, US SFBC p.432 Left alone to face the Throne's enemies, he appeared to resent his brother for his neglect and for Rake's eternal youth as a draconic Soletaken.House of Chains, Chapter 9, US SFBC p.367House of Chains, Chapter 12, US SFBC p.439 When Andarist detected a half dozen Tiste Edur ships off the island's coast, he sent Phaed and his other young relatives into hiding on the island. Andarist fully expected to perish while defending the Throne.House of Chains, Chapter 9, US SFBC p.363 Cotillion sent Cutter and Apsalar to the island to help defend the Throne, but their boat wrecked on the island's treacherous coast. Andarist fished Cutter from the water, but Apsalar was lost. The Tiste Andii suspected that Cutter was an agent of Rake, but allowed him to accompany him to the Hold of the Throne.House of Chains, Chapter 9, US SFBC p.362-369 When asked about his sword by Cutter, Andarist remarked that it had been made by Rake who named it Vengeance. The sword came into Andarist's possession when Rake found Dragnipur more suited to his nature. Andarist called the sword Grief and claimed that if it was wielded by an individual with enough willpower, the sword was unbeatable in combat. He added that he did not possess such talent and so he expected the upcoming battle to be his last.House of Chains, Chapter 12, US SFBC p.433-435 During the first Edur assault, Andarist proved to be an extremely skilled fighter, using both sword and magic to repel a score of attackers. Before he and Cutter could be overwhelmed, Apsalar appeared with Andarist's kin, who she had found in hiding. Cutter later secured help from Traveller and a small number of Malazans who had been washed up on the island. Cotillion himself appeared during the final Edur attack, but it was not enough to save Andarist, who fell to Tiste Edur sorcery.House of Chains, Chapter 12, UK MMPB p.531/532 Traveller claimed Andarist's sword, Grief, something Cotillion advocated, but returned its name to Vengeance. Then he vowed to take up defense of the Throne for a time.House of Chains, Chapter 12, UK MMPB p.533/534 In Midnight Tides Shortly after the sundering of Kurald Emurlahn, the Malazan world was invaded through a violent rent by the combined armies of Silchas Ruin's Tiste Andii and Scabandari Bloodeye's Tiste Edur. After the invaders defeated an army of K'Chain Che'Malle, Scabandari betrayed his fellow commander and noted that Silchas Ruin was brother to Andarist and Anomandaris Irake. Scabandari claimed that Andarist had long ago surrendered his power in answer to a grief that would never heal. Scabandari also claimed to secretly be the hand that had delivered Andarist's grief.Midnight Tides, Prologue, US SFBC p.23 In Forge of Darkness Millenia before the events of the Malazan Book of the Fallen, Andarist and his brothers, Anomander Rake and Silchas Ruin, were still Tiste. Their father Nimander had been dead for two years, but Mother Dark had rewarded his loyalty by granting each of his sons the title, Son of Darkness.Forge of Darkness, Chapter 3 Andarist became one of the Tiste Andii, his skin turned black by exposure to Mother Dark, alongside his brother Anomander.Forge of Darkness, Chapter 14, UK HC p.450 ] Andarist's betrothed, Enesdia, was brutally murdered on the way to their wedding as part of Hunn Raal's political schemes in Kurald Galain.Forge of Darkness, Chapter 14, UK HC p.441 Her brother Kadaspala, who ended up being held prisoner in Dragnipur, would later claim that Enesdia was Andarist's wife, but the marriage never actually took place. The murder caused a rift between Andarist and Anomander when Anomander was inspired by the crime to name his sword "Vengeance" rather than "Grief" as Andarist requested.Forge of Darkness, Chapter 15, UK HC p.481 Enesdia was posthumously titled High Priestess of Dark by Mother Dark as the acolyte, Endest Silann, bled over her grave, an event that happened slightly differently in later memory.Forge of Darkness, Chapter 20, UK HC p.658 In Fall of Light (Information needed) Fan art gallery Andarist by Autumn Tavern.jpg|Cutter meets Darist by Autumn Tavern Notes and references de:Andarist Category:Males Category:Tiste Andii Category:Ascendants Category:House Purake